barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Concert
Barney in Concert is the seventh video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 29th. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # Backyard Gang Rap # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Down on Grandpa's Farm # The Noble Duke of York # Pop Goes the Weasel # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) # Where is Thumbkin? # Sally The Camel # Mr. Knickerbocker # Baby Bop's Song # Baby Bop's Street Dance # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # Down By the Station # You're A Grand Old Flag # I Love You Cast of Characters *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Baby Bop (debut) Notes * In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. * The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. * This was the first time David Joyner performed Barney. * In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 ''Barney & Friends'' episodes on VHS. * This was the only Barney & the Backyard Gang video that didn't have any previews at the end of the video. However, if you have the "purple-and-green-colored" edition, the previews are exactly the same as the ones in Rock with Barney. * This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. Viewers can listen for the full piano ending in the soundtrack version of the song. * This video marks the debut of a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. * There were many technical difficulties when these people made the video. For example, when the audience was supposed to be singing "Down by the Station" with Barney, the scene where they sing "Bubble, Bubble Bath" is used instead. * This was the first Barney video to be televised, along with a parade for Bill Clinton where Barney and Baby Bop are featured. * Part of the footage such as when Baby Bop debuts herself is shown on Barney's Favorite Memories. * Some Barney dolls were seen when they made videos of the auidence. * Pam Laptook and Jeanne Jeannin's names are seen in all caps for the "Directors" credit during the last part of the credits instead of lowercase. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos